


Catch

by panda_desu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: Wang Kai always runs to his sister every time he breaks up with someone. In exchange, Wang Kai pays for all the household expenses while he's staying with his sister, as well as babysitting his nephew. Is it a coincidence that this time he got to meet someone from the past when he picks up his nephew from school?





	1. Chapter 1

_Jin Dong shifts and the man on top of him moans; head thrown to the back, one arm clutching on Jin Dong's shoulder while the other one is tugging on his own erection, desperate for a release. Jin Dong smiles and places a hand over the hand on the erection. The owner looks up, face flushed. Jin Dong gives him a smile while trying to remember the other guy's name.Well, it doesn't matter right now. He tugs as he thrusts up, trying not to be dragged away too fast. He doesn't want this to end yet. By far, this person is the best sex Jin Dong ever had. He makes the cutest expressions and noises Jin Dong ever saw and heard. His body is lithe - maybe can be considered skinny - but somehow feels very nice to hold. He doesn't let Jin Dong do all the work and so far, is very excited to explore Jin Dong's body just as much as Jin Dong wants to do to him._  
  
 _His partner bends down, his doe-like eyes blinks at him and kisses him deeply. Jin Dong knows better than this. He usually is quite strict to the no-kissing rule but tonight, he's been breaking it. He knows he will regret it much later if not sooner but this partner of his is just too tempting and too irresistible. As he kisses the man back - dear gods, he tastes so sweet - Jin Dong wraps his long arms around his partner and turns them over. His partner yelps but he laughs, once again pulling Jin Dong in to a kiss._  
  
 _"Damn. I think I would want to have you at least for another two rounds." He whispers, shifting his hips and wrapping his own long legs around Jin Dong's hips. "Come on, fuck me harder."_  
  
 _Jin Dong slips one hand between their bodies to once again encloses it around his partner's penis. He moves to thrust as deep as he can. His lips turn up in a smirk as his partner moans loud, hands gripping the sheet like his life depends on it. "No objection from me." he says._  
  
***  
  
Wang Kai knocks the door to his sister's room. He opens it after a muffled answer is heard. His sister is sitting in front of her desk, full with books, papers, and an opened laptop. She doesn't turn around and keeps on typing in magnificent speed. "What is it, _Ge_?"  
  
"I'm off to pick up Fan Fan. Anything else I can pick up on the way?" he asks.  
  
Wang Ou stops typing for a moment. "Ah, yes. There's a bowl of pudding in the fridge. Would you drop it by Mrs. Han next door? I promised it to her three days ago but I really couldn't make it until last night and now I'm not sure I can leave."  
  
Wang Kai approaches his sister. He bends a little to take a look at his sister's work. Wang Ou is a writer for several journals and today just happens to be one of her deadlines. As a good brother, and since he doesn't have anything to do, he offered to pick his nephew from kindergarten. He nods. "Sure. You have a typo there." He points to one section of the screen.  
  
His sister gasps and quickly retypes the word after elbowing Wang Kai away from her. She looks thoughtful for a moment and writes down something on a post-it. She tears the note and hands it over to Wang Kai. "Also, please go to the seafood stall at block three. Give this to the owner. I'm a regular there so he will know what I want. Don't try to pick anything else. Get it?"  
  
Wang Kai puts on an offended look but he takes the notes. "Hey! Give me some credit, will you?"  
  
"You know I give you credit for everything else, _Ge_. Just not anything related to cooking. Or picking the right ingredients."  
  
Wang Kai makes a face. "I will tell him to give you the most expensive ones." He threatens.  
  
"Suit yourself. You're the one who pays everything while you're here." His sister says nonchalantly. She already turns her attention back to her work and waves her hand dismissively.  
  
Wang Kai smacks his sister on her shoulder and runs away before his sister can smack him back. He closes the door behind him and sighs. He looks at the clock and realizes that he's almost late in picking up his nephew. He goes to the kitchen to take the pudding his sister mentioned before going out. Mrs. Han is a nice old lady who keeps many cats and always prompt in answering her door. Sometimes, Wang Kai likes to stop by to play with the cats but he can't today. He refuses politely when the old lady invited him in and only ruffles the fur of one of Mrs. Han's cats. He decides to use the bicycle instead of his car. He still can get there in time and the weather's too nice to miss.  
  
***  
  
Seeing the children off and making sure that the parents or guardians came to pick them up are one of Jin Dong's daily routines. He waves the children goodbye and sometimes takes time to talk with a parent or guardian about what happened to the children during the day. It's a short time but it's enough to collect informations on the children's real background. Jin Dong always thinks it's important for educators to grasp this information in order to handle the children in the classroom. Difficult child sometimes only needs different kind of speaking tone or sweet obedient child is actually having trouble expressing their minds.  
   
He closes the gate and lets his fellow educators to herd the rest of the children whose parents are always a bit late in picking them from school. Jin Dong always makes sure the parents informed the school before time so they can expect how long they have to stay behind to accompany the child. It's all the matter of making the child feel safe and comfortable.   
  
When he's about to turn back to the teacher's lounge, Jin Dong notices a boy. Fan Fan's mother is usually quite prompt and always notices the school on days when she would be late. Jin Dong frowns as he can't remember seeing any note or receiving a call about this. "Bai He," he asks his junior, "did Fan Fan's mother call that she'd be late?"  
  
Bai He nods. "She called but not about being late. She said her brother will come to pick up Fan Fan."  
  
"Hmm," Jin Dong nods. He approaches the little boy, who currently is drawing on a piece of paper. Jin Dong bends down to look at the drawing. It seems like Fan Fan is drawing something that looks like a worm with legs and spitting fire from its mouth. "Is that a dragon?" Jin Dong asks gently.  
  
Fan Fan nods enthusiastically. "Yes!"  
  
"Do you like dragons, Fan Fan?"  
  
Again, Fan Fan nods. " _Jiujiu_ showed me very cool pictures of dragons the other day! This is a Chinese ridged back." He says, adding small triangular shapes on top of the dragon's body with red crayon.   
  
"I see. Your _jiujiu_ will pick you up today?" Jin Dong asks, pointing a place that he thinks will be nice to put another spike on.  
  
"Yes. He will come anytime now." Fan Fan says, continuing to color the dragon with orange crayon. "Mama said _Jiujiu_ has to learn not to be late to everything."  
  
Jin Dong chuckles at the random information. "Yes. Tardiness is not a good thing."  
  
" _Lao shi_ can teach him that, right?"  
  
This time, Jin Dong laughs out loud. "Maybe. But he's not a student of this school so maybe it's a bit difficult for me to teach him."  
  
Fan Fan looks at him for a moment then nods his head. "That's okay. _Jiujiu_ always listens to Mama so Mama will teach him."  
  
Jin Dong smiles, handing a blue crayon to Fan Fan then pats his little head. He turns around and sees a guy approaching the gate on his bicycle. His instinct tells him that must be Fan Fan's uncle. "Is that your uncle, Fan Fan?"   
  
Fan Fan lifts his head and his face lights up. "Yes!"  
  
Jin Dong helps the boy gathers his things. He lets Fan Fan grabs his hand when they walk toward the gate. As they walk closer and Jin Dong can see Fan Fan's uncle more clearly, he feels something drops from his throat to his stomach.   
  
***  
  
Wang Kai is thankful he doesn't need to wait long or ask around. As soon as he parks his bicycle near the front gate of the kindergarten, he sees his nephew walks out with a very tall man - probably Fan Fan's teacher. Wang Kai waves his hand to Fan Fan, smiling. Although, as they walk closer, Wang Kai has a funny feeling that he's seen that teacher somewhere.   
  
" _Jiujiu_!" Fan Fan runs toward him and takes Wang Kai's hand.  
  
"Am I late?" Wang Kai asks his little nephew before looking up at the teacher. "I had to drop by somewhere first. I'm sorry about this." He says. He frowns at the teacher who looks at him in a weird way for a couple of second but then the teacher nods to him.   
  
"No need to worry." The teacher speaks up, lifting his hand in dismissive gesture. "Fan Fan's mother has called to inform us. See you tomorrow then, Fan Fan."   
  
Wang Kai freezes where he stands. His eyes widened, practically eyeballing the teacher in disbelief. Suddenly, flashes of memories comes rushing to his mind. Wang Kai can feel his face getting warm as he keeps on looking at the teacher. That man is also looking at him with an expression that's hard to tell. "You---" Wang Kai tries to find his voice but the next thing he does is pulling his nephew away. "Come, Fan Fan. We still have to buy something. Your mother will be angry if we came home too late." He makes a quick bow to the man in front of them.  
  
"Okay. Bye bye, _Lao shi_!" Fan Fan waves to his teacher hurriedly because Wang Kai is already putting him in the child seat on the bicycle, makes sure the buckles are locked, then ride away as fast as he can.  
  
***  
  
Jin Dong watched silently as they ride away. He has to lean forward and clutches the wall near him when he realizes that his knees have gone a bit shaky. His brain is apparently still running on panic mode. He tries to take a deep breath and after several attempts, he slowly feels his blood flow is somehow normal again. Jin Dong wipes his hands on his pants.   
  
"Fuck." he curses under his breath.  
  
***


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm has gone off for the tenth times. Jin Dong releases a long sigh before finally turning off his alarm instead of snoozing it for the eleventh time. He gets up and walks straight to the bathroom. Still, he lingers in the bathroom. He stares at his reflection in the huge mirror above the sink. One part of his mind feels empty but another part is still so jumbled. Another part is trying to put his body in to autopilot mode and does things. That part, at least, seems to succeed. Jin Dong washes his face, brushes his teeth, and shaves. Then he walks to the kitchen. He stares at the small area for a moment before realizing that he doesn't have time for breakfast now that he's almost late.  
  
He puts on his clothes - the perk of teaching at a kindergarten is you get to wear comfortable clothes - and grabs his bag along with his keys. He almost forgets his phone and quickly grabs it before walking out the door and leave for work. On the way, he passes by several of his students with their guardians. They exchanges greetings and Jin Dong politely makes his excuse to go first since he has things to prepare.   
  
Heads turn as Jin Dong enters the educator's lounge. Jin Dong is just glad that he's not late. He clocks in and immediately approaches his desk. Two of his colleagues walk pass him to go out to greet the incoming students. "Are you coming, Jin _Laoshi_?" one of them asks.  
  
"Yes. In a moment." Jin Dong answers as he puts down his bag and grabs some papers on his desk to give them a speed reading.   
  
A blue mug containing coffee is offered in front of his face. Jin Dong turns and sees the principal is smiling warmly at him. "Sit. Drink your coffee first." She instructs gently. Jin Dong accepts the coffee gladly and obediently pulls his chair to sit down.   
  
"How do you know I havent' had my coffee yet?" Jin Dong asks, taking a good inhale of the aroma.  
  
Liu Min Tao snorts. "Of course, I know." But she doesn't elaborate and Jin Dong lets it pass. "Can't sleep?" Liu Min Tao asks again, tilting her head a little bit so she can take a good look at her subordinate.   
  
Jin Dong shakes his head. "I slept okay."  
  
Liu Min Tao nods, as if she can understand what actually happened. "You still have many leave days you can take." She comments casually while sipping on her own coffee.  
  
Jin Dong drinks his coffee in silence before shaking his head. "No need for now."  
  
"I'm just saying." Liu Min Tao gives Jin Dong a soft tap on the shoulder. "You work too hard."  
  
"Thank you, Headmistress." Jin Dong smiles. He takes his time to finish half of his coffee before grabbing the sky blue apron with little sunflower embroidered on the hem. He has work to do.  
  
***  
  
 _Wang Kai blinks. His vision is dark and for a split second, he's in panic thinking that he might be dead before realizing that he's lying on his stomach and his face buried in to the pillow. He lifts up his face, blinks a couple of times and turns to his side. There's no one there. It's supposed to be someone there with him. He turns to lie on his side and pulls himself up to sit. "Hello?" he calls in to the room. "Are you there?"_  
  
 _He can hear muffled voice comes from a door across the room - the bathroom. Wang Kai doesn't try to ask to make clear what that voice if saying. It's enough to know that he's not left alone in the hotel room. He always hates it when he's the one who wakes up later and finds that his partner from the night before has left. It's not that he does this often, he just hates it when it happens. He doesn't expect a romantic morning after or something along that line. Just, decent goodbye will suffice. Especially, when the other party is one hell of an attractive person like the one he's with now._  
  
 _The bathroom door creaks open and Wang Kai perks up expectantly. The other man - Wang Kai remembers his name is Jin something - walks out with a small warm smile on his small lips. "You awake." He says, slowly approaching the bed._  
  
 _Wang Kai makes a small gesture with his hand and the man comes over, sitting on the edge of the bed. Wang Kai circles his arms around the man's arm and shrugs his face against the man's shoulder. He inhales the fresh smell of soap. He pouts as he looks up. "And here I was hoping we'd go at least another round before we have to leave."_  
  
 _For some reasons, Wang Kai suspected the man blushes as he answers. "I do have to go now." he says, his big warm hand runs across Wang Kai's hair. His hand then stops under Wang Kai's chin to gently makes him looks up and he lightly kisses Wang Kai. "I'm glad you're awake so I don't have to sneak out."_  
  
 _Wang Kai chuckles and tightens his hold a little bit. "Might as well give me your number, then." He says. His heart beats faster. They say there's no wrong in hoping. But they don't say that hoping can hurt you. He knows he will get disappointed. The man stares at him for a long time. He kisses Wang Kai once again._  
  
 _"I want to. But I think it's best that I don't. I won't be coming around here for a very long time, anyway." he reasons. His deep voice is full with something that sounds like it reciprocates Wang Kai's feelings._  
  
 _Wang Kai lets out a long sigh. What does he expect, anyway? Slowly, and seductively, he changes his hold. He brings the man's long arms to circle around him as he hauls himself up and sits on the man's lap. "Surely at least you can give me another fifteen minutes?" He whispers as he grinds his hips._  
  
***   
  
The purpose of him temporarily moving in with his sister is so he can find another atmosphere. He kinds of hates his own apartment lately. Okay, he hates the _atmosphere_ of the apartment at the moment, to be exact. He just broke up with his boyfriend. The fights and tensions that led to the break up somehow makes being in his own apartment suffocating. Wang Kai is just grateful that his sister is always understanding. When Wang Kai showed up in front of her door, totting a huge duffel bag and a backpack, she just sighed and let him come in.  
  
Wang Kai always runs to his sister every time he breaks up with someone. In exchange, Wang Kai pays for all the household expenses while he's staying with his sister, as well as babysitting his nephew. Fan Fan has just started playgroup this year, which makes tidying the house a little bit easier - according to his sister. But for the last two days, he finds himself unable to sleep well. He keeps tossing and turning or waking up several times in the middle. It's no wonder when this morning, when they're having breakfast, Fan Fan climbs to his uncle's lap and pats Wang Kai's cheek with his little hand. " _Jiujiu,_ you look like a panda."  
  
Wang Kai blinks. He makes funny faces. "Don't I look cute, then?"  
  
Fan Fan giggles. "Will you show me more dragons today?"  
  
Wang Kai nods. "Sure. I'll pick up more books so I can show them to you."  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"Don't you have school?"  
  
Fan Fan turns to his mother. "Mama, can I skip school?"  
  
Wang Ou smiles sweetly. "Can I skip cooking for you?"  
  
"No!"   
  
Wang Kai laughs and pats Fan Fan's head before pushing the boy to go back sit on his own chair and finish his breakfast. "Then, _Jiujiu_ , take me to school!"  
  
Wang Ou frowns at her brother who suddenly has a coughing fit. Wang Kai wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and shakes his head. He grimaces. "Sorry, Fan Fan. I have to be at the office today."  
  
Fan Fan pouts but doesn't continue begging because Wang Ou stares him down sternly. They finish their breakfast and Wang Ou takes her son to school. Wang Kai releases a long sigh as he washes the dishes. He feels bad every time he refuses Fan Fan of something. He's not entirely lying but the main reason is that he really just can't deal if he has to meet that man again.  
  
There are stories about one's past catching up with one's present. He just never thought that it would happened to him, too. It was almost three years ago, when he was just starting with his small company, back when he was still actively going to pleasure district. That one time left a huge imprint in him. It wasn't just another one night stand. Wang Kai was so sure that maybe, he was this close to fell. Maybe it was the man's smile or the way he looked at Wang Kai or the vibration of his voice as he pressed his lips against Wang Kai's throat and laughed.   
  
Wang Kai closes his eyes and shakes his head. After all this time and the memory itself still has effects on him. He takes a deep breath, absentmindedly wandering around the house as he cleans up. That man looks slightly different than how Wang Kai remembers him; he was more skinny that time and the outline of his face was also longer and sharper. The man he saw a couple of days ago looked softer and more mature. No wonder Wang Kai didn't recognize him right away until he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
He takes another deep breath. He doesn't have to deal with this, right? This may be just another coincidence in his life, right? He can just dismiss this as nothing, right? He groans a loud. He really can't be bothered with things like this right now. Silently watching his sister's apartment, Wang Kai wonders maybe it's time for him to go back to his own apartment.  
  
He hears the front door opened. Wang Ou is back and she frowns as she finds her brother standing idly at the living room. "Something wrong, _Ge_?"  
  
Wang Kai turns and tries to smile. "No. Nothing. I should get going." He says, turning around to go to the guest room. "I honestly have to go to the office, you know."  
  
Wang Ou shrugs. "No, I believe you."  
  
Wang Kai stares at his sister and sighs. "Don't give me that look."  
  
"What look?" Wang Ou tries to make her expression appears natural but then she smiles. She walks up to her brother. Her height almost matches her brother's so she never has difficulties staring straight into her brother's eyes. She puts both her hands on Wang Kai's shoulders. " _Ge_ , you know I would never ask but if this time it's too bothersome with your ex, I can lend an ear."  
  
Wang Kai looks down, slightly bashful. He rubs his nose with a finger before looking up again. "No. I'm fine. It's not my ex that's troublesome. Rather---" he stops for a minute. Should he tell his sister? "---just an old story."  
  
Wang Ou raises a perfect eyebrow up. "And your ex is not an old story?"  
  
Wang Kai grimaces. "Yeah. I'm working to make it an old story."  
  
"And now you're bothered by an older story?"  
  
Wang Kai considers this for a moment. "Perhaps. Yeah. So to say."  
  
His sister gives him another look. "What did you do, _Ge_?"  
  
"Nothing!" Wang Kai automatically defends himself. "No. Really. It wasn't intentional. I didn't even know that I would be able to meet this person again."  
  
Wang Ou studies her brother for a moment. She knows her brother and she can tell that even though Wang Kai is such a flirt, he's telling the truth this time. Wang Kai is always an instigator for every relationship he has or been in. He just can't help not to flirt when he finds someone he likes. Most of the time, it's what sparks conflict with the person he's in relationship with, even though Wang Kai never means to. Wang Kai is actually very loyal and pretty genuine but it does take time for people to realize this. Her brother looks quite bothered now. It's true that she never has to ask to find out what happened with her brother. Wang Kai will spill everything once he's drunk. She smirks at the thought, making Wang Kai frowns at her and smack her head gently when he realizes what his sister may be thinking.   
  
"Forget it. I will work overtime today." He retorts.  
  
Wang Ou smiles that devious sweet smile of hers. "No, you won't. You promised Fan Fan to get him more books on dragons." She pats Wang Kai's cheek once before walking back to her room to do her own work.  
  
Wang Kai sighs exasperatedly. "You're lucky you're my sister!" He shouts.  
  
"Just go to work!" Wang Ou shouts back from her room. Wang Kai could hear a stifled laugh follows and he can't help not to smile, either.  
  
***


	3. Chapter 3

A soft knock on the door makes Wang Kai raises his head from his laptop. "What's up, Zi Wen?" he asks, putting a big friendly smile on his face upon seeing his co-owner.  
  
Wang Zi Wen walks in and immediately jumps up to sit on Wang Kai's desk. She crosses her legs and steals a look at whatever Wang Kai is doing on his laptop. She puts her hands on the desk. "I think we should remodel this office." She states.  
  
Wang Kai scratched the bridge of his nose, amused. "Now? We're in the middle of a big project."  
  
She shrugs. "You have the time to move to your sister's house in the middle of a big project."  
  
Wang Kai pokes Zi Wen's side playfully. "That has nothing to do with the job. How do you know I'm currently staying with my sister, anyway?"  
  
Wang Zi Wen raises her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "You broke up with Shuo Shuo last week. Hmm, I think we should try purple this time. More like....majestic purple." She raises both of her hands now, using them as a mock frame to Wang Kai's office.  
  
"No." Wang Kai says firmly. "No purple."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't like purple."  
  
"Well, I like purple."  
  
"Then, use it for your office. Do not mess with mine."  
  
Zi Wen makes a face. "White is so boring, you know."  
  
"It's not _white_. It's _macaroon cream_. I'm so disappointed, Zi Wen." It's Wang Kai's turn to make a face at his co-worker and before Zi Wen gets offended, he changes the subject. "Is there any follow-up from our last meeting with Snow Cottage Corp?"  
  
Luckily for him, Zi Wen takes the bait. "Yes. Haven't you check your email? They want the new mock up by Friday. I know. I've told them that we'll do our best considering it's our company outing day. But they insist."  
  
Wang Kai clacks his tongue. He thinks for a moment and releases a sigh. "Fine. I'll talk to Xiao Bai and the team."  
  
Zi Wen nods. She jumps off Wang Kai's desk. "Great. Oh, by the way, you have a guest." She announces as she walks out the room.  
  
"What? I don't have any app--" Before he can finish his sentence, someone is already entering the room while smiling widely to Ziwen who makes a gesture Wang Kai can not quite understand. He sits up straight and stares at the man. The man has both of his hands slipped inside his pants' pockets. He's quite tall and wears a really nice suit, as well as a hot goatee. Damn, he still looks so fine, Wang Kai finds himself thinking and hates himself for thinking that. He should've still being mad at him. Wang Kai coughs. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, feeling defensive. "Xiao Shuo." he greets, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.  
  
Seeing Wang Kai's reaction, Yang Shuo releases a soft sigh. He doesn't blame Wang Kai for reacting like that. It was him who accused Wang Kai of being unfaithful as well as several other things. He pulls out his hands, as if surrendering. "I just think we need a little talk -- I need to talk. And--" he clears his throat, "I guess you wouldn't want to meet me outside so I think your office is the safest place."  
  
Wang Kai chews on his lower lip. He studies Yang Shuo for a moment, wondering what possibly they need to talk about. Their break-up was hardly one you can call nasty but it was quite painful for Wang Kai, at least. It still is.   
  
"I don't like talking about private matters in my office." He states finally.   
  
Yang Shuo tilts his head to one side. "So~ would you mind take lunch with me? Family restaurant." He adds quickly.  
  
Wang Kai winces. "I don't think--"  
  
"Just this once?" Yang Shuo pleads. "You pick the place."  
  
Wang Kai winces once again. Family restaurant seems like a sensible and safe area since the atmosphere won't be intimate but it will also be too crowded and Wang Kai doesn't want to make a scene by crying in public because whatever they will talk about, Wang Kai knows he will cry. "I, uh," Urgh, he hates it when he has to be in this kind of situation. "Fine." He says, finally.  
  
***  
  
The place Wang Kai chooses is a small coffee hawker just around the corner from his office. Yang Shuo doesn't comment and lets Wang Kai choose where to sit (a table for two a little near the front) and what to order (coffee, toast, and some deep fried snacks). While they're waiting for their order to come, and Wang Kai is wondering does he have to say something, Yang Shuo puts a set of key on the table.  
  
"I want to return this." He says. "I've picked up all of my stuffs and made sure everything else is in its place. I also cleaned up a little."  
  
Wang Kai stares at the key. He feels a pang in his chest. Slowly, he takes the key and plays it between his fingers. "Thank you," he mutters. "You can just mail me the keys."  
  
"I'm afraid it would get lost in the mail." Yang Shuo reasons. "And as I said, I need to talk. I would be very grateful if you would want to listen."  
  
Wang Kai takes a deep breath and leans back against the chair. Their order come. Wang Kai grabs his coffee cups and holds it between his hands. It's not scorching hot. He makes a little gesture with his shoulder. Yang Shuo doesn't immediately talk. He only stares at Wang Kai for a full minute. It's clear for Wang Kai that the man is thinking. One of Yang Shuo's traits that Wang Kai can't decide to love it or hate it, even today.   
  
"Xiao Shuo," Wang Kai decides to begin.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Wang Kai closes his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said to you the last time we had...argument." Yang Shuo begins. "I was...at a lost and didn't know what to think. So I, uh, said those words."  
  
Wang Kai looks down to his coffee cup. "Yeah, I'm sorry, too."  
  
"No. Please, hear me out first." Yang Shuo lifts one of his hand. "I should've trusted you. I mean, it's not like it was the first time you were like that. I mean, it's you. I should've understand, right?"  
  
" _'Like that'_ ?" Wang Kai raises an eyebrow at Yang Shuo. "What the hell do you mean by that? Xiao Shuo," Wang Kai puts down his cup on the table and taps the table with his index finger. "It was _you_ who accused me of cheating! I never, never had such intention!"  
  
"I, I know! It's just...I was insecure, okay? You were too close with that guy and you spent many hours with him--"  
  
"He was my client!"  
  
"--And you never really did something to, I don't know, convince me." Yang Shuo says softly.  
  
Wang Kai takes a sharp breath. He hisses. "Do you even realize what you're saying right now?" Yang Shuo looked at him, looking a bit miserable, unsure, but he surely won't back away from taking all the blame by himself. "Whatever." Wang Kai shakes his head. "This won't go anywhere. Goodbye, Xiao Shuo."  
  
"No, wait! Kaikai!" Yang Shuo grips Wang Kai's wrist tightly, preventing him from leaving. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean--" He takes a deep, long breath. "That didn't come out right. I'm sorry. Let me rephrase."  
  
Wang Kai pulls himself free. "No need. I get it. You wanted to apologize. I forgive you. Just, let's not meet for, I don't know, ten years, maybe." He doesn't wait another second to storm out of the coffee hawker and walks back to his office. His vision is blurry and Wang Kai locks the door to his office. He leans his back against the closed door, looking at the set of keys Yang Shuo returned and throws them across the room. Slowly, he crouches and hugs his knees with both of hands. He hides his face in his arms and silently sobs.  
  
***  
  
He's 40 now and things as trivial as a one night stand shouldn't be bothering his life so much. Right? And it's not like he never met someone he slept with once for the second time, by chance or any other reasons. It's awkward, obviously, but it's not something he couldn't get out of alive. Everyone moves on.   
  
Jin Dong can't really tell why this one has to come back and haunts him. From the short moment he got to see the guy again, Fan Fan's uncle doesn't change much, at least, appearance wise -- Jin Dong can't say much about his personality, after all, they only spent a night together. Well, a night and whole morning, to be exact. It was the last time he went to pleasure district. He just landed his current job and realized that he couldn't act too carefree about his own entertainment. Well, he got lucky and met this really cute guy who flirted with him with no reverse. Jin Dong liked him, too. He couldn't remember what they were talking about but that night, they talked a lot.  
  
Maybe, unconsciously, that leaves quite an impression.   
  
Jin Dong sighs and puts down his pen. With both hands, he wipes his face. He can't continue like this. He can't let this messing up his work and his life. Jin Dong looks out the window. It's almost dark outside. He considers to just stay the night at the kindergarten to finish up all his work and prepare for tomorrow - in case he wakes up late again - but his phone rings.   
  
**_Li Jiahang_**  
Ge _, are you free tonight?_  
 _We're going out for a drink._  
 _Coming?_  
  
Jin Dong drums his long fingers on the table. He looks at the stack of papers in front of him (hand outs for tomorrow that he actually needs to finish) then to the message still displayed on the screen of his phone. It took a whole two minutes before he types in his answer.  
  
***


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere he's walking in to is somewhat gloomy. Jin Dong almost thought Li Jiahang probably left out some details on his invitation. There are two other people at the table beside Li Jiahang, one of them is certainly looking so grim while the other two are trying to ignore him by making merry on their own.

"What happened to you, Xiao Shuo?" Jin Dong asks directly, tapping the shoulder of the grim looking young man dressed in cream colored suite. "You looked like someone just casted you on the street side."

Li Jiahang perks up upon seeing his senior. He claps his hands once and laughs. "That is really Dong- _ge_! You can see right away what happened! Tell him to just get it together, Dong- _ge_." He shifts to make space so Jin Dong can sit down. "I invited everybody today to have a good time but he had to come looking like that and has been brooding since."

"What would you like to drink, Dong- _ge_?" His other junior, Liu Guan Lin, asks tactfully before Jin Dong reacts to Jiahang's complain.

"Gin and tonic will do." Jin Dong answers, letting his junior ordering the drink for him. He sits down comfortably before turning to Yang Shuo. He looks older and so suave for his age but Yang Shuo is actually kind hearted. "I don't believe in wallowing your sorrow in alcohol, Xiao Shuo. It won't resolve anything, you know."

Yang Shuo releases a big dramatic sigh. "I knooow. But let me just for this one. I'm so disappointed at myself at the moment."

"Yeah, what about that? I heard you got dumped?" Jiahang butts in.

"I did and it's all my fault, really." Xiao Shuo looks down to his lap in defeat.

Jin Dong exchanges glances with Jiahang, who shrugs. "Well, if you want to tell us--"

"You know I was dating this guy, right?" Yang Shuo immediately says even before Jin Dong finished.

"The one you never introduced to us because he's always busy?" Liu Guan Lin asks teasingly. Jin Dong tries to hide an amused smile. He says instead. "I only heard that you got yourself a very cute boyfriend, that is all. I was never able to come to get together, remember? Anyway. So, how long did it go?"

Yang Shuo takes a deep breath, "Eight...no, nine months, I guess. I've known him before, though. We got on really well and none of us concealed our interest toward each other so I asked him out. It was wonderful until," he takes another deep breath, "Let's just say that we got in to a messy misunderstanding. He was trying to explain to me but I didn't want to listen. He got angry, which is understandable."

Liu Guan Lin hands his friend another drink after handing Jin Dong his. Yang Shuo mutters a thanks. "So we broke up. Last month. I got enough time to think and realized that I was being an asshole. So, I... went to him and talked to him today."

"You see here, Dong- _ge_ , I was trying to apologize! And it would be wonderful if he would give me another chance but I had to run off with my mouth and jeopardize everything!"

Jin Dong raises an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Yang Shuo moans miserably. "I told him that it wasn't entirely my fault and he should've done something to console me, as well."

Everybody in the table goes silent and sips on their drinks. Yang Shuo is practically wailing. "I know, right? It's so stupid. And now he doesn't want to see me ever again in his life. Well, okay, he said maybe just for the next ten years but--"

Jin Dong gives light reassuring taps on Yang Shuo's shoulders. Jiahang shakes his head. "Well, there's nothing more you can do about it. You're practically doomed."

"I know that already!" Yang Shuo slaps his thigh. He takes a big gulp of his drink, literally finishing it all. "So, let me just wallow for tonight. I'll feel better tomorrow."

"No, you won't." Jiahang smirks. "Look, here. You still got a chance as long as he doesn't change his contact number or his address; and given the fact that both of you are still alive, but let it cool down for longer. Better yet, ask someone to speak on your behalf."

Jin Dong nods. "That would be good. That way, you won't have to worry about saying the wrong thing again. But, let me ask you: does he really worth that much or is it just your ego talking?"

Yang Shuo is silent for a moment. "I do like him very much." he says weakly, "but you're right. I have to think more clearly. I should be sure that I'm ready to be a good partner for him, right?"

Jin Dong pats Yang Shuo's shoulder while Li Jiahang and Liu Guan Lin are hiding their smirk in to their glasses. Li Jiahang is quick on changing the subject, though. "What about you, Dong- _ge_? It's very rare for you to come for a drink. You usually reasons that you have early hours."

"I _do_ have early hours. I'm a teacher." Jin Dong laughs. "I just realized that I've ditched you guys for too long. It won't hurt to come and drink with you guys once or twice."

Li Jiahang leans in closer. "Say, Dong- _ge_ , is there any cute girl between your coworkers?" His eyebrows move in mischief.

Jin Dong smacks his head. "What makes you think I would introduce my coworkers to you? They are good kids and certainly deserve someone better than you."

Li Jiahang gasp. "How, how could you say that, _Ge_?"

Liu Guan Lin cuts in, leaning toward Jin Dong as well, "What about me, Dong- _ge_? Do I stand a chance?"

Jin Dong scrutinizes his junior for a moment. "Nah. You won't be able to handle them."

"Dong- _ge_ is so mean~"

Jin Dong laughs out loud. Yes. This is what he needs. Just for a couple of hours.

 

***

 

"Are you sure?" Wang Ou asks from the other end of the line, "I don't have any deadline now so I can just pick up Fan Fan by myself."

Wang Kai clamps his phone between his ear and his shoulder while he's busy collecting his things and in to his bag. "No, no, really. I want to take Fan Fan to this gelato joint I know if it's alright with you."

"Hmmm, I actually don't want him to eat sweet before dinner," she hesitates. Wang Kai can hear his sister takes a deep breath. "But just this once! Pick something that is not too sweet and don't let him have more than one scoop."

"Got it," Wang Kai replies, "Okay, I'm going now. Do you need anything else?"

"Hmm, no. I'll just text you later if there's any."

"Great. See you at home, then."

Wang Kai ends the conversation and inserts his phone in to his pants' pocket. He checks to see that he hasn't forgot anything and slings his bag across his shoulder. On his way out, he knocks at Ziwen's office. She's on the phone when Wang Kai opens the door. Ziwen lowers her phone and covers the lower half with her hand.

"I'm going. I need to pick up Fanfan from school." Wang Kai tells her. "I already email everything so I'll leave the rest to you."

"Okay. Have a nice weekend!" She says, immediately talking back to her phone. She waves her hand to shoo Wang Kai away. Wang Kai snorts and closes the door. He plays with his car keys, stopping a couple of times to leave quick brief for his team members. When he drives his car towards Fan Fan's school, the traffic is starting to get busy again.

**KaiKaiWang**   
_There's a bit of traffic_   
_Can you notify Fan Fan's school that there's a possibility that I'd be a bit late?_

**Wang Family's Angel**   
_Sure._   
_But if it's getting worse, let me know right away, okay?_

**KaikaiWang**   
_Okay._

  
Wang Kai puts his phone away right when the traffic is moving again. Wang Kai puts on some music to help him from getting too stressed out by the queue. To think that he's been meaning to avoid going to Fan Fan's school ever again but the event with Yang Shuo last week just changed his mind. Because instead of thinking about Yang Shuo, that man from the past keeps on appearing in his mind. Wang Kai can't tell if this is him just running away or looking for some rebound but he needs to see the man again. Okay, the thing with Yang Shuo can't even be considered as him running away. They have said their minds and that's it. It's over. He can't possibly meet Yang Shuo again without getting irritated. At least, for the next month or so. But this man, who happens to be Fan Fan's teacher, he needs to be able to face him and not running away like last time.

Why did he run away, anyway? It was just a one night stand and it certainly wasn't an awkward parting they had the next morning. He had no reason to run away. If anything, it just made him looked like an idiot. And he hates to look like an idiot. Now, he just wishes he can get at Fan Fan's school on time.

Thankfully, the traffic is not that bad. Wang Kai is already able to park his car near Fan Fan's school just a couple of minutes before the bell rings. It's so packed near the gate; with cars, motorcycles, and bicycles parked nearby and parents waiting to pick up their children. Wang Kai considers to just wait in the car but then chooses against it. Fan Fan won't be able to see him that way and his sister would definitely scold him if he insist on doing that. So he gets out, locks his car, and walks toward the gate slowly.

He exchanges smiles and nods with parents (mostly mothers and grandmothers) standing nearby. Wang Kai chooses a spot near the wall but still visible from the inner courtyard. He takes out his phone and sends a text to his sister that he already arrived at Fan Fan's school.

"Excuse me, but whose parent are you?" a woman, looks kind but currently looking at Wang Kai with curiosity, asks politely.

Wang Kai raises his head and notices that many heads are turned toward him. He bows shortly, "Ah. Hello. I'm Fan Fan's uncle." He answers, offering his best smile.

Some whispers ensues. Another woman says to the person beside her, loud enough to be heard, "...Fan Fan's mother is not married, yes?"

Wang Kai laughs out loud. "No, it's true. Fan Fan's mother is my younger sister. Here, let me show you." He opens up the gallery in his phone, looking for a picture and shows the curious parents a picture of a boy and a girl. "See, this is me and this is Fan Fan's mother."

More murmurs, nods, and whispers ensue. Wang Kai is still smiling, already retracting his phone and slips it inside his pocket.

"You do look like Mrs. Wang." a woman concludes. "Where do you live then?"

Wang Kai should've guessed that he will be trapped in endless curious questions. He was late the first time, so of course he didn't meet any of them. He answers them calmly, though. Telling them that he actually live downtown but currently living with his sister because his apartment is being renovated (they don't need to know the truth). They ask him what does he do for a living and is that car his, is he married already and why isn't he?

He's saved by the bell. Literally. The bell rings and the doors thrown opened, along with children running out like a wave of small things screaming in high pitch. A couple of teachers are coming out with them. They stand near the gate, waving goodbyes to their small students. They are also talking with some parents, relating some events of the day.

And there he is, the man he's looking for. He stands not far from Wang Kai and currently talking with a grandmother. He's all smile and looking very warm and friendly. Damn, how does a man in water color stained apron can look so dashing?

As if realizing that he's being watched, the teacher looks Wang Kai's way. There's a surprise. Or maybe shock. Wang Kai can't really tell. The man immediately returns his attention to the parent and waves them goodbye, lowering his body a little to pat the child's head. He straightens up again and whispers something to the other educator standing beside him. Then, he turns away to walk inside the building. Wang Kai releases a long defeated sigh. Well, he wants to meet the guy, doesn't mean the guy wants to meet him. Only then that he realizes that his nephew is nowhere in sight yet.

"Um, excuse me, Miss." He approaches one of the educators. "I should be picking up Fan Fan but-- Ah, I'm Fan Fan's uncle, Wang Kai."

"Ah!" the young woman exclaims. "Jin- _laoshi_ just came in to fetch him, I think. Fan Fan was just in the bathroom when the class ended." She explains kindly.

As if on cue, Jin- _laoshi_ walks out again not long after, trailing behind a very excited FanFan. Fan Fan runs toward Wang Kai and clings on Wang Kai's leg right away. " _Jiujiu~_ Where's Mama?"

Wang Kai bows down so he can look at Fan Fan's eyes. "Your Mama is at home. I'm going to take you to somewhere nice. What do you think?"

"Dragons?"

Wang Kai tilts his head to the side, "Umm, not quite. Something cold but sweet and makes everyone happy."

Fan Fan's face contorts as he tries hard to think while Wang Kai wiggles his thick eyebrows. The little boy's face then lights up. "Ice cream!"

"Correct! Good boy." Wang Kai laughs as he ruffles Fan Fan's hair lovingly. He straightens up and takes Fan Fan's hand in his. He looks at Jin _laoshi_ \-- yes, he vaguely remember that the guy's name is indeed Jin-something -- and bows politely. "Thank you for looking after Fan Fan, _Laoshi_."

Jin- _laoshi_ looks awkward for a moment. He returns the bow, just as politely. "No need. Fan Fan's a good kid. Today he let his classmates read his favorite book about dragons."

Wang Kai laughs and look down at his nephew. "Is it the one I bought you the other day?"

Fan Fan nods. "Yes! Everybody likes it! I will bring the other one tomorrow."

"Is it okay, _laoshi_?" Wang Kai looks at the teacher again. Is it just his imagination but the teacher still has this somewhat perplexed expression in his face.

" _Laoshi_ likes it! Right, _laoshi_?" Fan Fan cuts in. " _Laoshi_ likes to help me when I draw dragons!"

Jin- _laoshi_ laughs. He lowers himself and ruffles Fan Fan's hair. "Yes. I do like dragons. It's because you are very good at telling the stories about those dragons so I get to like it."

Fan Fan beams with proud while Wang Kai tries very hardly to explain to himself that his heart doesn't just skip two beats seeing that wrinkled smile. It's a miracle how Wang Kai is able to regain his composure and calmly takes Fan Fan's hand again. "Come on, Fan Fan. Say your goodbye." He says.

Fan Fan nods and waves his little hand to Jin- _laoshi_. "Bye bye, _laoshi_ "

Jin- _laoshi_ nods and returns the wave. "Bye bye. Be safe on the road."

Wang Kai is already turning but he turn around again the next second. "Umh." he says, quite loudly, startling Jin- _laoshi_. "I...I mean, I probably would be picking up or dropping Fan Fan quite often for some time. Would that be okay with you?"

Jin- _laoshi_ blink. And blinks. He still looks baffled and maybe a little bit shocked but there's definitely a small smile beginning to appear on the corner of his mouth. "Of course."

Wang Kai returns the smile, more brightly. "Thank you! See you, _laoshi_!"

 

***

 

Liu Min Tao washes her hands and carefully drying them with a handkerchief. She's about to go back to her office when she notices Jin Dong walking back to the teacher's lounge after sending the children off. That subordinate of hers is having this really weird look on his face. Like he just seen a ghost but found out later that the ghost is actually nice. She trails behind him, silently.

"I wonder what happened out there. Maybe I should be back and send off the students too, sometimes." She comments, nonchalantly bringing her steps to match Jin Dong's.

Jin Dong snorts. "Well, for one thing, it's a good thing. The parents would be thrilled. They would also gladly suck up on you, at least I know some people would." He says. "What brought that thought, anyway?"

Liu Min Tao shrugs. "Just curious. Your face clearly said that something strange and curious happened out there."

He doesn't blush. Jin Dong assures himself. But even so, he won't be too embarrassed if seen blushing by this particular woman. He just shakes his head. "Nothing. Something curious, yes but nothing to concern you with."

"Well, in that case, I hope it's a good thing." She says, poking Jin Dong's cheek. "You deserve it, Dong-er."

"Hahahahaha, thanks. You're always thinking what's best for me, Tao- _jie_."

  
As he walks home that day, Jin Dong is still trying to figure out what actually happened at the kindergarten's gate earlier. When he saw the young man again, he was sure that the man would immediately bolted again like last time. But he didn't. He just stood there and looked at Jin Dong. Truthfully, it was him who wanted to run away. That was why instead of sending one of the educators to fetch Fan Fan, he went alone. He meant to not going out again but Fan Fan was pulling on his hand. He secretly wonders if the kid somehow knows there's some connection between his teacher and his uncle.

He also wonders why Fan Fan's uncle feels the need to ask for his permission to be around the kindergarten. It's understandable if he suddenly just showed up without any warning. Well, he kind of. After all, Jin Dong never expect Fan Fan's uncle to be that man. He wonders if it's a wise decision to just answered the other man like that. Well, he can't refuse, anyway. He hasn't done anything suspicious.

Jin Dong takes a deep breath. No use in thinking it too much. It won't affect his daily life, anyway. Right?

He walks past a few stores on the way home and he remembers that he needs to buy some things from the the grocery store. He takes a turn and enters the store. There are not many fresh vegetables anymore but the ones available are quite decent and would be sufficient to be kept for a day or two. He takes a basket and starts filling it with green beans, white cabbage, onions, green onions, leeks, and several spices. When he's busy picking potatoes, his eyes falls to a pair standing in front of the fridge. A tall man and a boy.

Jin Dong almost curses out loud.

Someone must be having a great time playing a prank on him.

The boy turns around, probably getting tires staring at the fridge filled with meat. "JIN- _LAOSHI_!" he exclaims as soon as he notices Jin Dong.

Jin Dong can't do anything but smiles and waves his hand. The uncle, however, looks very startled and literally dropped a pack of meat he's scrutinizing. The man quickly takes the packet up, frowning at the torn plastic caused by the fall, and put it inside the basket he carries in his other hand. He looks up and just trying to make a smile. He clearly is as surprised at Jin Dong.

Fan Fan walks up to Jin Dong. " _Laoshi_ , are you shopping for dinner too?"

"Ah, yes." Jin Dong lowers his body to bring his head to the same level as Fan Fan. "You're very good, Fan Fan. Do you help picking up the ingredients?"

Fan Fan laughs and shakes his head. "No. _Jiujiu_ always choose the ingredients for us. Mama says it's good because _Jiujiu_ cannot cook."

"Fan Fan!" The uncle exclaimed immediately. Jin Dong turns his attention to the uncle, whose face is somewhat crimson around the ear. "Well, he's not wrong." He chuckles rather bashfully. "I cannot cook to save my life." He ruffles Fan Fan's hair as he says so. He then takes a glimpse at Jin Dong's shopping basket. " _Jiao zi_?"

"And yet you claim you cannot cook."

"I can't but my sister always makes me go shopping so I know the ingredients but don't make me go behind the stove. My mother is actually practically forbid me to enter the kitchen." the uncle laughs heartily. It's rather loud and the sound is a bit weird but Jin Dong remembers that that is indeed what drew his attention to the younger man a couple of years ago.

Jin Dong can't help but smiles too. "I think I quite get that. I think you guys went for ice cream?" He turns to Fan Fan again.

"We did!" Fan Fan raises his hands excitedly. "But the place was too crowded so _Jiujiu_ said that we should just get a take-out and eat at home after dinner. We also got some for Mama!"

"That is great." Jin Dong replies. "Your Mama must be happy."

"Yes. Mama likes ice cream! Just like I do!"

"Who doesn't like ice cream?" Fan Fan uncle's laugh. "That's why the ice cream shop is so packed. Alright, we need to go home now or the ice cream will melt."

"Okay." Fan Fan nods his head. "Bye bye, _laoshi_."

"Bye bye," Jin Dong replies. For a split second, he exchanges glances with Fan Fan's uncle and the look he got is so confusing. Jin Dong blinks and the other man is already turning his attention away, taking his nephew to the cashier and walks off to the afternoon outside. Jin Dong purposefully lingers longer than he needs to. It's only just a block away from his apartment but he guesses it's better that they don't meet again for the rest of the day or Jin Dong won't be able to go to sleep.

***


	5. Chapter 5

_"You got a job? Congratulations, then!"_  
  
 _Jin Dong can't help but laugh. "Although don't make it sound like this is my first time getting a job."_  
  
 _Hu Ge shrugs nonchalantly but his eyes are glinting in mischief.  "Still, this is the job you've really wanted, right?"_  
  
 _"Well," Jin Dong raises his glass and takes a sip. "I do want to open a day care. Collecting the money is not easy. I still have a very, very long way to go." He releases a soft sigh._  
  
 _"Hmm," Hu Ge nods his head emphatically but he soon brightens up. "Hey, what if you talk to Tao-_ jie _and maybe she'd want to help you with your day care? I mean, you know, financially?"_  
  
 _Jin Dong gives the other guy a somewhat disapproving look. "Why do you think I didn't ask her already?"_  
  
 _Hu Ge opens his mouth then closes it again. He then takes a sip on his own drink. "You're right. Sorry."_  
  
 _Jin Dong shakes his head gently. "Don't mind it. If the heavens really meant it to be, it'll meant to be."_  
  
 _"Dong-_ geeee _, I never thought you'd be this religious. This Hu Ge really looks up to you."_  
  
 _Jin Dong snorts and gives the younger guy a light slap on the shoulder. "By the way. Do you come alone tonight?"_  
  
 _He gets a sly smirk as an answer. "I do plan on not coming hone alone, though. What about you, Dong-_ ge _?"_  
  
 _With a more relaxed manner, Jin Dong turns and leans his back against the bar. He crosses his legs. using his elbow as added support. "Considering this might be my last night of having a carefree entertainment, I think having the same plan as you is not bad, either."_  
  
 _As if on cue, a loud laugh comes from somewhere along the bar, making Jin Dong and Hu Ge turns their heads. There's a young man whose face is not familiar to Jin Dong, standing about a few meters away from them. It's obvious that he's with company who apparently amuses him to no end. He's quite tall and this fact is quite something considering they're the only tall guys in that bar. He's younger than Hu Ge, Jin Dong guesses by his looks; pretty face, sharp jawline, thick eyebrows, big doe eyes. He's cute._  
  
 _"Do we know him, Jinyu-_ ge _?" Jin Dong catches Hu Ge asking the bartender._  
  
 _The bartender takes a look at the direction Hu Ge pointed. "Ah. He's new. By that I mean he used to frequent other bars. He started coming by two weeks ago."_  
  
 _"How is he, then?" Hu Ge taps the rim of his glass, signaling that he'd like a refill._  
  
 _Jinyu refills the glass. "He's well-behaved, I think. Never made a scene. Barely. He flirts too much."_  
  
 _Jin Dong almost laughs at the way the bartender says all that with a rather straight face. "Well, as long as he's not causing trouble for you, Jinyu-_ ge _."_  
  
 _"No. I can tell he's a good kid but..." Jinyu pauses and gives Jin Dong a meaningful look, "...I think it's time for Jin Dong_ gege _to have a nice and warm talk with the new guy?"_  
  
 _What Jinyu means is, for some reason. Jin Dong has a reputation as a doting big brother who will always have good and wise advice for the patrons. This also makes the regulars there respect him and think of him highly and would never, ever try to have sex with him. Flirting with Jin Dong is the bravest thing they would do. It's like a secret code between the regulars. Unless Jin Dong the one who makes a move, they won't dare. Jin Dong finds this to be quite troublesome. Not because it makes it difficult for him to get hooked up for the night but because sometimes it's such a nuisance to have to listen to things you probably don't want to hear._  
  
 _Jin Dong clacks his tongue. Hu Ge chuckles. "You sure, Dong-_ ge _? I'll go for him if you don't want to. I know he's precisely your type."_  
  
 _"I don't have a type." Jin Dong grumbles after a long moment of pause. He signals JinYu to make two drinks for him and makes his way toward the man._  
  
 _Hu Ge and Jin Yu snorts. "Sure, you do."_  
  
***  
  
"You're crazy." Jin Dong states.   
  
Yang Shuo looks at the older guy with a strong determination on his face. "But you're the one who suggested that I should ask someone to talk to him on my behalf!"  
  
"I didn't mean it to be me." Jin Dong answers in a beat. He cannot believe Yang Shuo invited him for dinner just to ask him to do this. He puts down his chopsticks and takes a sip of his tea before giving Yang Shuo a warning look. "No matter what you're saying, it'll be troublesome for me. Why, you would ask? First, because it's none of my business. When I suggested you to ask someone to talk to your ex on your behalf, I mean someone who knows both of you and will be positively unbiased. Second, I don't have the time."  
  
"But, Dong- _ge_ \---"  
  
"No." He says firmly. Yang Shuo is making a downcast look but second later he looks like his mind is already working again to make Jin Dong agree to his request. Jin Dong takes a deep breath. He puts down his tea cup. "I do think you should just give up on this person, Xiao Shuo."  
  
Yang Shuo lifts up his head. "No, no, don't get me wrong, Dong- _ge._ I don't want to get back with him. I mean, it would be nice but I won't be too hopeful. I just need him to forgive me."  
  
"So you can carry on with your life without any wounded ego?"  
  
Yang Shuo gapes. "That's not--" He closes his mouth again under Jing Dong's stare.   
  
"I perfectly understand your feelings. That's why I said you should give up. Your motivation is clearly not reconciliation. It's just you and your ego alone. With time, he'd be able to forgive you, why rush it? Are you afraid he'll start badmouthing you to people in your circle? Well, isn't it something that bound to happen at a break up? It'll pass very soon. And if it's not happening already that that means he's a very decent person that keeps their private business to themselves so why must you drag other people in to this?"  
  
Yang Shuo looks hurt. "I cannot believe you," he mumbles.  
  
"And now you're mad at me." Jin Dong sighs. "Go home. Think about it and get some sleep. You know I'm right, anyway."  
  
Jin Dong releases another long sighs as he watches Yang Shuo leaves the restaurant. He shakes his head in mild disbelieve. It's not that he's not sympathetic towards Yang Shuo. Jin Dong has known him through Li Jia Hang. He's a good person but rather quick in jumping to conclusion. He probably is just genuinely worried about people having bad opinion about him, especially with ex-boyfriends. However, Jin Dong just can't accept getting involved in something so troublesome.   
  
He looks at the food on the table. There are still quite a lot and he's not sure he can finish them all by himself, but he doesn't want to go home just yet. It's weekend and dinner time is still far from finished. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and starts to scroll down his contacts. He's just about to call Hu Ge when a voice calling his name distracts him.  
  
 _You've got to be kidding me_. Jin Dong finds himself thinking.  
  
***  
  
Liu Min Tao mocks a pout as she approaches her junior. "What kind of face is that? Don't look like I'm here to bother you!" With that, she gives Jin Dong a light smack on the back of his head.  
  
Jin Dong grimaces and apologizes. "It's just that you're not someone I expect to be here, Tao- _jie_." He counters. "I think you never go to this area."  
  
Liu Min Tao lifts up an index finger. "I said I _rarely_ go to this area. Are you waiting for someone?" She asks then after noticing the amount of food laid on the table.  
  
"No. Are you?"  
  
"Neither. I heard this place accommodate outdoor catering for private parties. I want to find out if their food is any good." She gives a small shrug. "Are they?"  
  
Jin Dong smiles and waves to the food in front of them. "Well, why don't you find out yourself?" He then waves to a passing waiter and asks for a fresh set of bowl and chopstick as well as a refill for the tea. He stands up to help Liu Min Tao with her jacket.   
  
She takes the seat just beside Jin Dong and wraps her jacket around the back. She notices the used bowl and chopsticks as the waiter tidies them away and places fresh ones for her. "Bad date?" She asks with a mild concern in her voice.  
  
Jin Dong laughs. "Hardly. I mean, it's not a date. Just a friend asking for a troublesome favor." He fills his senior's cup with tea. "Not something to trouble you with."  
  
"Hmm, let me be the judge of that."  
  
"Really, Tao- _jie_. You worry too much about me." He's still smiling as he fills his own cup. "Well, I should be grateful. You gave me a job and keep looking out for me. This Jin Dong really respect you."  
  
"Sweet talk." Liu Min Tao reprimands him but she's smiling nonetheless. She takes her cup and raises it a little in a gesture before taking a sip. "Hmm, pretty good. Say, Dong-er, do you really intend to finish all of these by yourself?" She asks, eyeing the dishes.  
  
Jin Dong lets out a small chuckle. "Of course not. I was about to call Hu Ge to come to my aid." He grins.  
  
Liu Min Tao takes her chopsticks and starts picking some meat and vegetable stir fry in to her bowl. "Aaah. Whatever happened to that boy? I think you should call him so he can explain himself to me."  
  
"Sure?" Jin Dong raises his eyebrows. "I'm not sure he will come though."  
  
"Tell him I demand him to come." Liu Min Tao answers briskly. "Hmm, this is too sweet for me," she mutters about the stir fry, "although, pretty good."  
  
Jin Dong knows better than not obeying his senior. They go long way back to the time when they were in school. Liu Min Tao is always someone with strong presence and no one would be able to say no to her. She is smart and extremely kind-hearted although she always acts like a madam of a triad group. She is especially soft toward Jin Dong and Hu Ge. They look out for each other and that never stop.   
  
**_Hugo The Boss_**  
 _How could you, Dong-ge?_  
 _What should I say to her?_

  
  
**_Eastern Wind_ **   
_Not my problem._   
_Come in thirty minutes._   
_She's already glaring at me._

  
  
**_Hugo The Boss_**  
 _I'll be there in twenty._  
  
Jin Dong shows the conversation to Liu Min Tao who smirks and pats Jin Dong on the shoulder. "Good boy." She says. Jin Dong pockets his phone again and starts eating, too.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me whatever has happened to you these days?" Liu Min Tao asks nonchalantly.  
  
jin Dong chews on his food slowly. "It's really hard to pass your attention, isn't it, Tao- _jie_?" He gives her a small business smile. "Although, nothing happened, really."  
  
Liu Min Tao snorts.  
  
"Honestly!" Jin Dong laughs genuinely now. "I mean, it shouldn't be a big deal or even worth to be considered as something. It's just... a thing; which I'm not sure what."  
  
Liu Min Tao frowns mildly. "Are you sure you want to be involved in something that sounds that complicated at your age, Dong-er?"  
  
"That's why I said it's really not something. I'm sure it'll pass." Jin Dong shrugs. He takes some vegetables from a dish and puts in on Liu Min Tao's bowl. "It's getting better, anyway."  
  
Liu Min Tao supports her chin with the hand that holds her chopsticks, giving her junior a long studious look. "Well, your face does look better these past days."  
  
At this, Jin Dong smiles broadly. "See? You need not to worry. I also know that I don't have to worry because I have you, Tao- _jie_." He gently puts his hands on top of his senior's hand and gives it a mild squeeze. "This Jin Dong knows he has a great sister who will always look out for him."  
  
Once again the older lady looks at Jin Dong before putting down her chopsticks and covers Jin Dong's hand that covers her other hand to squeeze back. "It's good that you remember."  
  
***  
  
"You sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Wang Kai asks in concern as he walks Wang Zi Wen towards the taxi stand.   
  
"I'm sure. I'm sure." Zi Wen replies. "It's not that far from heeeere."  
  
"You know you're slurring, right?"  
  
Zi Wen makes a dismissive gesture with her hand as she snorts. "Don't sound like my boyfriend, okay? Besides, if I go home like this, I'll get the chance to call him and demand him to come at once. He's been neglecting me for too long."  
  
"How long exactly?" Wang Kai lifts an eyebrow as he hails a taxi.  
  
"Three days." Zi Wen answers as she raises three fingers to emphasize. "Anyway. What happened to Shuo Shuo? He keeps on calling me and I have to yell at him not to bother me. Does he call you though?"  
  
Wang Kai frowns; either to the taxi that's not stopping or to Zi Wen's question. "No. Whatever does he want?"  
  
"I didn't ask," Zi Wen decides to also help and waves both of her hands to attract taxi driver's attention. "He did ask if I can meet him. I said I will only come if it's work related." Wang Kai stares at her. "What? You think because I'm his friend so I would always on his side? I'm not stupid, Kaikai. I know what he did and I think it wasn't nice."  
  
Without holding back, Wang Kai hugs the petit woman around the shoulders. "I love you~"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not doing this for you, okay?" She exclaims as she tries to wrestle her way out of Wang Kai's hold.   
  
"Still, thank you." Wang Kai says earnestly before releasing her. "It means a lot to me."  
  
Zi Wen flips her hair away from her face. "Just know that you owe me."  
  
"I certainly won't forget it." Wang Kai smiles. He sees another taxi coming closer towards them and quickly hails it. "Taxi!"  
  
"Taxi!" Another voice comes in just as the taxi comes to a stop in front of them.  
  
Wang Kai and Zi Wen turns around to see a couple behind them. Zi Wen is already not amused. "Excuse me, but we're here first!"  
  
"So sorry, we didn't see you." The guy quickly says while holding the arm of the woman beside him who looks like she's ready to snap back at Zi Wen.   
  
Wang Kai's jaw drops open. "Jin- _laoshi_?"  
  
The man turns his attention towards him and looks just as baffled as Wang Kai. "........Mr. Wang."  
  
"You know him?" Zi Wen asks.  
  
"Someone you know, Dong-er?" the woman beside Jin Dong asks at the same time, curiously looking at Wang Kai and Zi Wen.  
  
Wang Kai is the one who recovers first. He looks at Zi Wen and nods. "Ah. Yes. This is one of Fan Fan's teachers at the kindergarten."  
  
Wang Zi Wen studies the other guy carefully and puts on her best smile. She rummages in to her purse and produces a small rectangular card. She offers it to Jin Dong. "Too bad I don't have children or nephews or nieces to look after. Else, I'll be happy to send them to your school, _laoshi_. I'm Wang Zi Wen. Kaikai's co-worker."  
  
Wang Kai wants to bury himself in to the ground. Jin Dong bites down a laugh and takes the card. "Thank you very much. I'm so sorry I don't have a name card with me but I'm Jin Dong and the kindergarten doesn't belong to me. It belongs to this lady, who also happens to be the headmistress." He gestures to the woman beside her.  
  
"Liu Min Tao. Nice to meet you." Liu Min Tao announces herself and gracefully shakes Wang Kai's and Zi Wen's hands. "Anyway, you should get going." She nods to the taxi. The driver is already rolling down the windows and stared at them impatiently.  
  
"You're getting in or not?" He demands to them.  
  
"Yes! Hold on your brakes for a minute, will you?" Zi Wen snaps back. She then turn toward Liu Min Tao. "Where are you going? If you're further, you can take it."  
  
"I'm just around block seven."  
  
"Really? I'm at block six. Tell you what, Kaikai's here was fussing over me going home all by myself so why don't we take this taxi together since we're going the same direction, anyway. What do you think?" Zi Wen offers smoothly.  
  
Liu Min Tao considers this. "Sure."  
  
"You sure, Tao- _jie_?" Jin Dong asks her.  
  
"I'm not little girl, Dong-er. See you Monday, then." She waves him goodbye and gets in to the taxi first before Zi Wen.  
  
Wang Kai closes the door after Zi Wen gets in. "Be careful, okay? Let me know once you're home."  
  
"I know. Shut up already." Zi Wen snorts and rolls up the window after telling the driver to go.  
  
Wang Kai gives a little shake of his head as they stand there watching at the taxi drives by and disappears to the right at the intersection. Suddenly, the atmosphere turns awkward. He lets out a cough. "You're looking for a taxi, too, _laoshi_?" he asks, a bit groggily.  
  
"Yes. I'm not sure I want to wait for the next bus. It's already too late for me. What about you?"  
  
"I have my car parked over there." Wang Kai points over his shoulder toward the opposite direction.   
  
"I see. Well, I guess, see you, then." Jin Dong says, ready to raise his hand to hail another taxi.  
  
"Jin- _laoshi_!" Wang Kai says; too fast and maybe a bit too loud.  
  
"Yes?" Jin Dong turns to look at him slowly.  
  
Wang Kai scratch the tip of his ear for no reason. He almost looks bashful for some reason. "I mean, I can give you a lift?"  
  
Jin Dong grimaces mildly. He thinks it's not a good idea. "That's alright. I don't want to bother you."  
  
"No, no, no. Absolutely not. I mean, I don't feel bothered. At all. I mean, it's just... we're heading to the same direction, right?" Something then dawn on him. "Ah. Of course, unless you have somewhere you'd like to go first before going home." He doesn't know why his voice goes smaller at the end of the sentence.  
  
Covering his mouth with a fist to hide an amused smile, Jin Dong shakes his head. "No. I already had had enough entertainment for tonight. I'm going straight home."  
  
Wang Kai's face perks up. "So...."  
  
Jin Dong takes a deep breath. Well, he can save the taxi fare, indeed. Although he knows deep down it's a mistake. On why Jin Dong thinks it's a mistake is something that he's not going to dwell on. Not yet. Probably never going to. "If it's really not a bother."  
  
"Sure! No problem at all! Umh, let's-- No, no. Wait here, please. I'll get the car."  
  
***  
  
Wang Kai can't really figure out why he's so nervous. He tries to relax his hands gripping on the steering wheel. Jin Dong is a good companion and the silence that falls following a conversation is not exactly awkward. It's just strange. But it's better than to force a conversation to happen between them.   
  
Right. Maybe that's why it's strange because the first time they met, Wang Kai didn't remember even an awkward silence between them. He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly.   
  
"Listen," Wang Kai clears his throat before he continues, "I...probably you'd hate me for this but are we seriously going to pretend that we've never met before?"  
  
He's quite taken aback when Jin Dong only looks at him for a couple of seconds then instead of replying Wang Kai, he laughs. Not exactly a laugh, just a very amused chuckle. "What? What's so funny?" He demands, pouting slightly.  
  
Jin Dong coughs in to his fist. He shifts in seat so he can see Wang Kai's face a little better. "I am sorry. To be honest, I was wondering if this kind of talk will happen eventually if we keep meeting each other. By coincidence or not. I'm definitely grateful that this is not happening at school."  
  
Wang Kai rolls his eyes. "Of course I know something called decency. What do you take me for?"  
  
"Sorry, again. I never thought we'd meet again, is all. I was so shocked, yes, that would be correct, shocked to see you that day. I can tell that you did, too. But then you came again and asked if it was okay for you to come to school to pick up your nephew. I honestly thought that it was better that way." Jin Dong takes a moment's pause. "You have to understand my position here. I work in a kindergarten. Even in this era, and even though my boss is a wonderful person and super supportive,  it's not something that I can openly talk about."  
  
Wang Kai blinks. "What?"  
  
Jin Dong blinks, too. "What do you mean, 'what'?"  
  
"No, no, no. Heavens, you got me wrong. I didn't ask you to-- Geez, I only asked whether we're going to pretend that we never met before. Just between us. I didn't meant it for you to announce that-- Look, I'm so sorry that you've misunderstood me. I just... I'm sorry. Maybe it's better if I didn't bring this up. Forgive me."  
  
Wang Kai tries to focus on his driving. Stupid. You just have to break the spell, huh.  
  
"No."  
  
Wang Kai takes a quick glance to his passenger.  
  
"I'm the one at fault here. I didn't know why I have to think over my head just now. I'm sorry." Jin Dong says, giving Wang Kai a warm, apologetic smile. "I tend to do that lately. I have to reflect on myself." Jin Dong shifts in his seat again. "And to answer to your question, maybe we don't have to pretend. I guess the both of us have come out of our shock. Am I right?"  
  
Wang Kai feels relieve. He nods and smiles. "I guess. Hahaha, it was shocking, wasn't it? I think I also need to apologize for running away that day. I really didn't expect to see you again and as far as I remember, you did say something along the line that you didn't wish to meet again. So--"  
  
"Did I say something like that? I mean, this is about that morning, right?" Jin Dong frowned.  
  
"You did!" Wang Kai laughs. "I asked for your number but you said that you were never going to come to that area anymore. I thought it was bullshit but then you really didn't show up at any bar so I thought that you were a man of your words."  
  
"Ah." Jin Dong nods his head. "I was starting at the kindergarten back then so it really was my last time visiting that area." He explains.   
  
"I see. That's understandable." Wang Kai agrees.   
  
After exchanging understanding smiles, they fall in to silence again. Wang Kai decides to turns off the AC and opens the windows. He inhales as much as fresh air as he can gets. Now there's a strange excitement running down his spine. He feels happy, for some reasons. But he doesn't say anything anymore for the rest of their way.   
  
Jin Dong asks him to stop near an apartment building. "Thank you for driving me home." Jin Dong says as he unbuckle himself.  
  
"You're welcome anytime." Wang Kai says, smiling wide.  
  
Jin Dong bites down a laugh. "You're really charming, do you know that?"  
  
Wang Kai is sure that the weather just suddenly decides to raise its temperature and it's not him blushing. "Thank you, laoshi. You are, too."  
  
Jin Dong takes a deep breath before returning the smile. "You know, if, and I mean IF, by any chance we meet again outside, you don't have to call me laoshi. After all, I'm Fan Fan's teacher. Not yours." He says and opens the door to get out of the car. "Good night, then. Have a safe trip home."  
  
Wang Kai finds himself speechless and can only look as Jin Dong give him a small wave goodbye and crosses the street toward the apartment building. He then shouts. "You can call me Kaikai!"  
  
Jin Dong, from across the street, stops and laughs out loud, and waves him goodbye once again.  
  
***  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this, as always. I'm trying to write a slow-burn several times but always failed mid-way wwww I hope I can do it properly this time. Please look forward for next chapter as well!


End file.
